Evil Baby Orphanage
by IamKidIcarus
Summary: Based on the Vlogbrothers and Nerdfighteria's ideas I hope I capture The Evil Baby Orphanage well. Please tell me if i didn't and what I could do to help.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Baby Orphanage

It was a dark day in the island within an island within an island. Every there felt seriously secluded from the rest of humanity. John and Hank arrived. "So who should we take first?" The caretaker asked. "That's easy!" John exclaimed. "Baby Hitler!" The caretaker nodded. To her employees she said" Let's go. To the 20th of April 1889!" John and Hank left the rainy tri island. Hank asked John "Should we do this?" John looked questionably at Hank. "Of course! It's all been proven!" Hank didn't believe him. "Sure John. Sure" As that was happening Hitler's mother was changing his diaper. "Oops! I believe I left something of yours in the kitchen!" She left. And like ninjas the EBO's caretakers stole Little Adolf from his bed leaving his mother shocked. "WHY!?" She cried "WHY!?" Back at the EBO on the tri island Baby Hitler had no idea that he had been stolen from his mother and that had changed history.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Hitler woke up in a strange and mysterious place. "Mama?" He asked. Then a lady came up to him. "Shush." Hitler found the woman comforting. Hitler went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Evil Baby Orphanage thrived. Being excluded from the world nothing changed. But the world wasn't only the EBO. The many parts of the world had changed. Hitler's effects were the 2nd World War. Japan hadn't been nuked. Many Jews were still alive. But in this Universe that was normal. No Holocaust. But that wasn't it. Genghis Khan wasn't there. That meant no Mongol Empire. That was a huge effect. So many effects had occurred. But all the effects hadn't reached the island in the island in the island.


	4. Chapter 4

Overpopulation was one of the effects. Without the Holocaust and the Japanese bombings people had hit Eight Billion 5 years too early…. Of hitting 7 BILLION! Food shortages were very common. People were dying. The time nannies knew all of this. They just didn't want to. They took drugs to forget. This was getting bad. Some got addicted. They snapped at the children. John and Hank were forced to bring supplies. Sometimes they didn't have any. This was horrible. The children starved. Sometimes the time nannies got together. And they said "We wish we could take them back." But they couldn't for the time machine had broken. They had to deal with all the kids' problems. And they had a lot of them!


	5. Chapter 5

Adolf was being rebellious. Of course he wasn't named Adolf. The time nannies tried to distance the children from the evilness of the other universe. In this universe Hitler was named Sam. Yeah. So _Sam _was being rebellious. He was the oldest while Tom-Stalin- was a few weeks younger. The youngest was Jack the Ripper. His name was Tim. How _Sam_ was being rebellious was by not listening to anyone. Normal right? No. He was asking too many questions. Tom didn't ask these questions. He seemed to know what Sam was talking about. They were talking quietly together. Tom normally was social and talkative but when he started talking to Sam he got moody. They seemed to create a club when you hit 13 you get joined into this club. Sam was the ringleader. 8 years after Tom and Sam started talking; Tim was inducted to the club. Then the nannies got cornered.


	6. Chapter 6

As the nannies got cornered, Sam asked the questions. The questions he had for years. Considering Sam was 21 he was very persuasive. "Where are we?" Sam demanded. "Who are we? I want to know. I need to know!" The nannies didn't answer. "TELL ME!" Sam absolutely had to know. "Fine. I'll tell him" said the head time nanny. "OK, we are somewhere in what used to be Malaysia. You won't know where it is. You are here because everyone under the age of 21 was evil. WE picked you up as a baby to stop evil in the world. You can't leave. Food shortages occurred. No one knows why. We would take you back but our time machine broke. We don't have anything to fix it. I'm sorry." The nannies walked away. The evil Young Adults stared at each other in disbelief.


End file.
